


Take These Broken Wings, Learn to FLY

by qloyderen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qloyderen/pseuds/qloyderen
Summary: หลังภาพยนตร์ Star Wars: The Last Jedi ในทรรศนะของข้าพเจ้า (555)





	Take These Broken Wings, Learn to FLY

**Author's Note:**

> อะ ดูหนังมา ละไอ้เราก็บน อยากแต่งฟิคให้ไคลักซ์ ได้แต่งจ้ะ แต่ปรากฎว่า อย่างที่เห็น ...ในส่วนของฮักซ์นั้น (ยิ้มขมๆ) แต่เอาดิ คาร์หลุดมา ฟิคหลุดกลับ ไม่โกง (หัวเราะเสียสติ) ยินดีต้อนรับสู่ kylux’s ideal world ของข้าพจ้อย 
> 
> ปล. อยากปลอบใจเด็กเร็น เราดูแล้วโคตรรักอะภาคนี้ แต่ ...รักเป็นช่วงๆ 
> 
> เพลงในหัวเรื่อง: The Beatles - Blackbird   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NL6Cb85l8uM   
> ฟังเหอะ ดี นี่ฟังละหน้าเร็นลอยมาเลย เลยกลายเป็นฟิค
> 
> เตือน * มันเบามาก มันไม่ใช่ไคลักซ์อันแสนลุนแลงและฟาดฟัน มันคือการฮีลใจคนเขียน ขอบคุณค่ะ

 

 

ว่างเปล่า

 

 

 

ร่างผอมโกรกในชุดเครื่องแบบสีดำสนิท เหวี่ยงเสื้อคลุมวางพาดเก้าอี้ ก่อนทิ้งตัวลงนั่ง ถอนหายใจยาว ...

 

 

 

มันจบแล้ว ...จริงเหรอ? 

 

 

 

ลูกน้องกองทัพจำนวนร่อยหรอจับวงนั่งคุยกันเป็นกลุ่มเล็กๆ เมื่อขาดไร้ผู้นำสูงสุด องค์กรย่อมสั่นคลอน แม้จะรู้แก่ใจว่าไคโล เร็น ย่อมขึ้นเป็นผู้สืบตำแหน่งคนถัดไป แต่นั่นยิ่งทำให้ไม่สามารถไว้วางใจ เพราะทุกคนต่างรู้กิตติศัพท์ของเขาดี หรือต่อให้เป็นตัวเขาเอง เขาก็ไม่คิดว่าจะทำได้ดีในเวลาแบบนี้ 

 

 

 

ฮักซ์ทอดสายตามองเหม่อภาพอวกาศเบื้องหน้าที่ว่างเปล่า ดวงดาวทอแสงบางๆ ไกลห่างแต่พอมองเห็นได้ บ้านของพวกเขา  ...บ้านของเจ้าพวกฝ่ายต่อต้าน ...บ้านเกิดของทุกคน ...บ้านของไคโล เร็น ...และอาร์คานิส กับความทรงจำอันเลือนราง 

 

 

 

_ “ให้อำนาจ กับคนที่บ้าอำนาจ เป็นอาวุธที่แหลมคม”  _

 

 

'หึ...'

 

 

 

คำพูดนั้นของสโน้ควนเวียนในหัวเขา เขารับรู้ ใช่ว่าไม่รู้ ที่ผ่านมา เขารู้ว่าตัวเองเป็นเครื่องมือ ฟันเฟืองหนึ่งในองค์กร ...

 

 

 

แต่ฟันเฟืองก็คือฟันเฟือง แค่ขับเคลื่อน แต่ไม่ได้เปลี่ยนแปลงอะไรได้ นอกจาก ขยับ กับ หยุด 

 

 

 

เมื่อนึกทบทวน แม้จะได้รับหน้าที่ยศฐาบรรดาศักดิ์ แต่นั่นก็ไม่ต่างจากสตอร์มทรูปเปอร์ เขาเป็นเพียงเครื่องมือชิ้นหนึ่งของเจ้าอุดมการณ์เท่านั้น อุดมการณ์ที่เขาไม่ได้คิด และไม่ได้ต้องการ

 

 

 

 

_ ‘เรากำลังทำอะไรที่นี่ ?' _

 

 

 

เสียงฝีเท้าหนักๆ ดังมาจากข้างหลัง ฮักซ์ไม่ได้หันไปมอง เสียงผู้คนที่จับกลุ่มพูดคุยทยอยออกไปตามๆ กัน แค่หลบหลีกทางให้ผู้มาใหม่ 

 

 

 

เจ้าของเสียงฝีเท้า ไม่ได้ถืออะไรในมือ ไม่บ่อยนักที่หมอนั่นจะไม่พกดาบไปแกว่งเล่นให้ข้าวของพัง และนั่นความคิดในหัวของฮักซ์กระจายหายไป หลงเหลือแต่ความว่างเปล่า 

 

 

 

“ฮักซ์ ...”

 

 

 

ฮักซ์เหวี่ยงตัวไปพร้อมกับเก้าอี้ หันหลังไปมองอีกฝ่ายอย่างเงียบๆ ไม่ได้ตอบรับอะไร เพียงแต่จดจ้องสีหน้าของผู้บัญชาการสูงสุดในอนาคต ...ผู้บัญชาการสูงสุดไคโล เร็น ...และนายพลฮักซ์ จะเป็นเครื่องมือใช้แล้ว ที่สุพรีมลีดเดอร์หยิบไปใช้ใหม่ 

 

 

 

เร็นทอดสายตาลงต่ำกว่าระดับสายตานายพล เขาเหม่อมองเบื้องล่างไร้ทิศทาง ไร้จุดหมาย แววตาว่างเปล่า

 

 

 

ในเวลาดึกสงัด ไคโล เร็น จะสงบลงราวกับเป็นคนละคน

ไคโล เร็น ในตอนตีหนึ่งจะครุ่นคิด

และเมื่อถึงตีสอง เขาจะเงียบงัน

ไคโล เร็น เกือบจะกลายเป็น เบน โซโล 

จนกระทั่งเช้าวันรุ่งขึ้น เขากลายเป็นไคโล เร็น

 

 

 

ฮักซ์รู้จัก ‘เพื่อน’ ของเขาดี

รู้จักแววตาของเร็นตอนใช้ความคิด ...

เมื่อเห็นแบบนั้นแล้ว นายพลก็ระบายยิ้มออกมา

 

 

 

“ในหัวของนายมีอะไรบ้าง?” 

 

 

 

 

“มีความมืด ...มีแสง ...” 

 

 

 

 

“นายก็เลย...?”

 

 

 

 

“ฮักซ์ ...ฉันสับสน” 

 

 

 

ทำนบน้ำตาของเขาถูกทำลายอีกครั้ง เขารู้สึกโดดเดี่ยว เคว้งคว้างท่ามกลางความมืด แต่บางครั้ง ในความมืดเขาเห็นหญิงสาวคนเดิม ...จิตของเขาเชื่อมต่อกับเธอเพียงชั่วคราว  แต่ความรู้สึกอบอุ่นเหล่านั้นยังคงอยู่ ไม่อาจลืมเลือน 

 

 

 

ราวกับมีเมฆดำปิดกั้นความคิด ความต้องการ จิตใจของเบน โซโลถูกฝังกลบอยู่ในนั้น ก้อนดินที่เคยกดทับก็ปริแตกวันละเล็ก วันละน้อย เบน โซโล กับไคโล เร็น กำลังถกเถียงกันอย่างหาข้อยุติไม่ได้ และเขากำลังร้องขออะไรบางอย่างจาก ‘เพื่อน’ 

 

 

 

 

มือเย็นเฉียบคว้าข้อมืออีกฝ่าย ดึงให้เข้ามาใกล้ ฮักซ์เคยเกลียดน้ำตาของตัวเอง เคยเกลียดที่ทุกคนรุมประนามความอ่อนแอที่เคยมี ฮักซ์ปกปิดทุกความรู้สึกของตัวเองจนกระทั่งไร้ความรู้สึกกับตัวเองไปเลย 

 

 

 

แต่เขารู้สึกกับเร็น

 

 

 

ตลอดระยะเวลาที่ผ่านมา ฮักซ์ถูกฝึกมากับทหาร ระบบของกองทัพหลอมให้เด็กอ่อนแอ ผอมแห้งราวกับหนังสือเปื่อยๆ คนนั้นเปลี่ยนไปเป็นคนละคน เขาใช้เชาว์ปัญญาที่มีชดเชยร่างกายที่ไม่แข็งแรง เล่ห์เหลี่ยมไหวพริบทำให้เขาเอาตัวรอดได้ในหลายสถานการณ์ และเขาจะทำทุกอย่างเพื่อผลักดันตัวเองให้ขึ้นสู่จุดสูงขององค์กร นั่นคือเป้าหมายของฮักซ์ จนกระทั่งเป็นนายพลฮักซ์ ที่ทำทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างเพื่อ ‘งาน’ เจอกับใครต่อใครมากมาย จนกระทั่งมาเจอ ‘เร็น’

 

 

 

เร็นเชื่อมโยงกับฮักซ์ด้วยความเปล่าเปลี่ยวในใจ 

 

 

 

พวกเขาเคยปฏิเสธกันและกัน เป็นธรรมดาของคนกักขฬะทั้งสอง รวมกับประสบการณ์ที่ไม่ดี ...ที่ได้เจอ 

 

 

 

ตอนนี้ ฮักซ์รู้สึกว่างานของตัวเองพังพินาศ เขาไม่เหลือเป้าหมายที่เคยมี ...แต่เขายังเหลือเร็น 

 

 

 

ปลายนิ้วผอมค่อยๆ ดึงถุงมือหนังของเร็นลงมา อีกฝ่ายไม่ได้ปฏิเสธอะไร เพียงแต่ยืนปล่อยน้ำตาให้ไหลลงตามแรงโน้มถ่วง จนกระทั่งฝ่ามือใหญ่เหลือเพียงผิวหนังอุ่นๆ ฮักซ์กุมมือข้างนั้นไว้เงียบๆ เหมือนที่เคยทำเมื่อนานมาแล้ว ในค่ำคืนที่ต่างคนต่างไม่รู้จะหันหน้าไปพึ่งใคร 

 

 

 

“ถ้านายต้องการเลือกสิ่งที่นายคิดว่า มีความเป็นไปได้ที่จะชนะมากกว่า แล้วคำว่าชนะคืออะไรล่ะ?” 

 

 

 

“ฉันไม่รู้ ...ไม่เข้าใจอะไรเลย"

 

 

 

ภาพ 'เธอ' ฉายในแววตาสีน้ำตาลคู่นั้น ฮักซ์รับรู้ มันเป็นความรู้สึกที่แตกต่างออกไปจากที่ทั้งสองมีให้กัน เธอ และ เร็น มีสายสัมพันธ์บางอย่างเชื่อมถึงกัน มันแนบแน่นกว่าที่เขาคาดคิด มันเป็นความสัมพันธ์ที่มีเพื่อ 'กันและกัน’ 

 

 

 

ไม่ใช่แค่เพื่อนที่มีประสบการณ์ร่วมกัน 

 

 

 

“แล้วลำพังตัวนายเอง ...นายเชื่อในอะไรล่ะ?” 

 

 

 

“ฉัน ...จำไม่ได้เลย”

 

 

 

"มันไม่สำคัญหรอกว่าทางเลือกไหนถูกหรือผิด จงเลือกทางที่นายตัดสินใจ นายเคยถูกสอนให้คิดไม่ใช่เหรอ? นายมีปรัชญาของนาย"

 

 

 

"แล้วทำไมเราไม่ไปด้วยกัน?”

 

 

 

“ฉันไม่เคยถูกสอนให้คิด ฉันไม่มีปรัชญาของตัวเอง เพราะงั้น ...ฉันไม่มีความเชื่ออะไรทั้งนั้น มีหน้าที่ทำตามคำสั่งอย่างเดียว และที่สำคัญ ...ฉันไม่ได้ถูกฝึกสอนมาให้เป็นลูกไล่นาย แต่ถูกสอนมาให้เป็นลูกน้องของสโน้ค” 

 

 

 

"นายเปลี่ยนแปลงได้ นายรู้จักปรัชญาแล้ว ตอนนี้ เพราะงั้น... นายต้องเชื่อมั่น”

 

 

 

"ฉันเกิดและเติบโตมานานเกินกว่าจะฝังเมล็ดพันธุ์ใหม่ให้งอกงาม รากของไม้พันธุ์เดิมยังยึดแน่นในใจอยู่ ฉันรังแต่จะสร้างความเดือดร้อนให้นาย” 

 

 

 

“ถ้าเกิด ...พวกเราสร้างทุกอย่างขึ้นมาใหม่ล่ะ?”

 

 

 

“พวกเรางั้นเหรอ?” 

 

 

 

“ใช่ ลบขั้วอำนาจเก่าทิ้งไปซะ ความเชื่อเก่าๆ พวกนั้น” 

 

 

 

“ฉันไม่รับปาก ว่าจะยินดีรับใช้นายรึเปล่า ถ้านายไม่ใช่ปฐมภาคี” 

 

 

 

“…”

 

 

 

“แต่เธอจะพานายไปสู่จุดที่สูงกว่า แทนที่จะต่อสู้กัน หยุดสับสน แล้วมันจะไม่เคว้งคว้างอีกต่อไป ถ้านายเลือกเธอ ...นายก็ไปกับเธอ”

 

 

 

"แต่ เธอทิ้ง ...”

 

 

 

“เธอทิ้ง เพราะนายลังเลไงล่ะ ถ้านายเลือกตั้งแต่นาทีนั้น เธอจะไม่ทิ้งนาย หรือแม้แต่ตอนนี้ เธอคงยังรออยู่”

 

 

 

"แล้ว ...นายล่ะ”

 

 

 

"ฉันคงกลับบ้าน ไม่เชิงว่าเริ่มต้นชีวิตใหม่หรอก...  แต่คงต้องรออะไรซักอย่าง อยู่ที่นี่ ถ้านายไม่เลือกที่นี่” 

 

 

 

"ไม่มีฉัน ไม่มีพลังพวกนั้น มันจะ...”

 

 

 

"ถึงคราวล่มสลาย"

 

 

 

“…"

 

 

 

 

"ฉันไม่รู้ว่า ปฐมภาคีสร้างปัญหาอะไรให้ผู้คนบ้าง

ฉันรู้แค่ว่า ฉันต้องทำงานของตัวเองให้สำเร็จ

ฉันเข้าใจ อุดมการณ์ขององค์กรตัวเองดี

แต่ฉันไม่เคยรู้ ว่าอุดมการณ์ของตัวเองคืออะไร"

 

 

 

"นายสมควรได้รับ ...สิ่งที่ต้องการ"

 

 

 

"ฉันไม่มีสิ่งที่ต้องการ ถ้าปราศจากปฐมภาคี”

 

 

 

“ฮักซ์...” 

 

 

 

"ฉันจะรอ จนกว่านายจะเจอคำตอบที่ตัวเองพึงพอใจ” 

"ใช้พลังที่มี ไปทำความเชื่อของตัวเองให้เป็นจริงซะ”

 

 

 

เร็นนิ่งเงียบอยู่เนิ่นนาน ดวงตาหรุบต่ำ มองพื้นเบื้องล่างอย่างไร้จุดหมาย เขารู้สึกหลงทางเสมอ แม้ว่าจะไปอยู่ที่ไหน ก็ต้องมีเหตุการณ์ที่ทำให้เขาฉุกคิดว่า ที่นี่อาจผิดที่ผิดทางก็ได้? 

 

 

 

เขาเกือบถูกสโน้คใช้ประโยชน์ ...เพราะความสามารถของตัวเอง

เขาเกือบถูกอาจารย์ตัวเองฆ่า ...ทั้งที่ยังไม่ได้ลุกขึ้นสู้กับสโน้ค 

เขาถูกเรย์ทอดทิ้งไว้ที่เดิม ...ไม่ได้อยู่คนเดียว แต่โดดเดี่ยวอย่างน่ากลัว

 

 

 

สูญเสียความเชื่อใจกี่ครั้ง ต่อกี่ครั้ง ต้องทำในสิ่งที่ตัวเองไม่ต้องการมามากแค่ไหน เพื่อพิสูจน์อุดมการณ์หลอกลวงบังตาของคนอื่น ความเชื่อของคนอื่นที่ฝังอยู่ในหัวตัวเอง ...เขาเคยถูกฝึกมาอย่างเจได เคยถูกสอนให้คิด เคยมีปรัชญา เคยคิดเองได้ แต่ทุกอย่างถูกกดทับด้วยความโลภในอำนาจและสมบัติของความมืด 

 

 

 

“อย่ารีบร้อนเลย” 

 

 

 

“ฉันสูญเสีย ...มากเกินไป”

 

 

 

“นายจะก้าวข้ามมันไปได้”

 

 

 

“ฉันไม่อยากเสียนายไป”

 

 

 

“ไม่จริงน่า ...” รอยยิ้มของฮักซ์ปรากฎ แต่มันช่างผิวเผินราวกับเรื่องโกหก "ฉันจะอยู่ที่ไหนซักแห่งเพื่อนายเสมอ" 

 

 

 

ไม่มีน้ำตาอีกต่อไป เหลือเพียงเสียงลมหายใจสม่ำเสมอ ฮักซ์ดึงมือเร็นเบาๆ เร็นทรุดตัวลงคุกเข่า ฮักซ์รวบคนอายุน้อยกว่ามากอดไว้ แม้ตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมา จนกระทั่งตอนนี้ ลึกๆ ฮักซ์รู้สึกด้อยกว่าเร็นอยู่ตลอด เขากลัวการสูญเสียอำนาจ เขากลัวการตกลงไปอยู่ข้างล่าง 

 

 

 

แต่แค่กับชายคนนี้ เพียงสองคนเท่านั้น ไม่มีใครมีอำนาจมากกว่าใครในห้องนี้ ในห้วงเวลานี้  

 

 

.

.

.

 

ฮักซ์ตระหนักว่ามันอาจเป็นคืนสุดท้าย 

และฮักซ์กำลังจะสูญเสียทุกสิ่งทุกอย่าง

รวมถึงสิ่งที่พยายามมาทั้งชีวิต 

 

 

 

ฮักซ์พูดเสมอว่าเตียงมันกว้างเกินไปสำหรับเขาคนเดียว ที่จริงไม่หรอก เพราะเร็นออกจะกินที่มากเกินไปด้วยซ้ำ แต่ถ้ามันทำให้ต่างคนต่างสบายใจ มันก็กว้างเกินไปสำหรับคนหนึ่งคนจริงๆ 

 

 

 

“ขอโทษ...”

 

 

 

“ไม่เป็นไร” ฮักซ์ลูบแผ่นหลังกว้าง ตบเบาๆ ให้อีกฝ่ายใจเย็นลง เขาไม่ได้กอดแน่น แต่สัมผัสให้รับรู้ถึงการมีอยู่ตลอดเวลา 

 

 

 

เร็นไม่พูดอะไร เพียงแต่กอดตอบนิ่งๆ น้ำตาไหลออกมาอีกครั้ง เขาเกลียดฮักซ์ เกลียดที่ฮักซ์ชอบดูถูกตัวเขา แม้ในใจฮักซ์จะไม่ได้คิดแบบนั้น หรือคิดแบบนั้นจริงๆ ในช่วงเวลาหนึ่งก็ตาม อย่างน้อย ก็ไม่ใช่เวลาที่เร็นร้องไห้ 

 

 

 

ในยานเล็กสีดำสนิท รอบตัวมีเพียงสีดำ และสีแดง สีน้ำเงินเจือเล็กน้อย นอกหน้าต่างเป็นเวิ้งอวกาศมืดมิด ในใจเร็นคิดถึงผืนแผ่นดิน ...เกาะแห่งนั้น กลิ่นน้ำทะเล กลิ่นดิน กลิ่นใบหญ้า เสียงสรรพสัตว์ เสียงแห่งชีวิต

 

 

 

เขาได้ยินเสียงนั้น ในอ้อมกอดฮักซ์

และฮักซ์ก็ได้ยิน

 

 

 

เสียงของนก 

 

 

 

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night…” 

 

 

 

ฮักซ์ร้องเพลงออกมา ไม่ดังเกินไป ไม่เบาเกินไป เป็นเสียงที่ไม่ต้องปรับระดับ เป็นเพลงกล่อมที่ดังพอดี 

เขาเคยร้องเพลงอยู่บ้าง เวลาเร็นนอนไม่หลับ หรือมีเรื่องทุกข์ใจ เขาจะร้องเพลงนี้ ตบหลังคนตัวโตเบาๆ กอดเอาไว้ 

 

 

 

"Take these broken wings and learn to fly

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise”

 

 

 

เปลือกตาของไคโลหนักขึ้นทุกขณะ ก่อนจะปิดสนิท ไปพร้อมกับเสียงของฮักซ์ สัมผัสอบอุ่นเหล่านั้น 

ปีกที่เต็มไปด้วยแผลของเขากำลังสมาน และมันอาจเลือนหายเมื่อค่ำคืนที่ทุกข์ทนพ้นผ่าน 

 

 

 

เขาอาจหลงทาง ต้องบินต่อไปทั้งที่ปีกหักอย่างนั้น

แต่ต่อไปนี้ เขาจะไม่อยู่ท่ามกลางความมืดเดียวดาย

ถ้ามองไปที่สุดปลายความมืด จุดเล็กจิ๋วของแสงสว่าง ยังมีเป้าหมาย

 

 

 

สิ่งที่เบน โซโล ต้องการมาตลอดคือ _"อิสรภาพ"_

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

_ Blackbird singing in the dead of night _

_ Take these sunken eyes and learn to see _

_ All your life, _

_ You were only waiting for this moment to be free _

 

_ Black bird fly, black bird fly _

_ Into the light of the dark black night _

 

_ Black bird fly, black bird fly _

_ Into the light of the dark black night _

 

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

 

วันรุ่งขึ้นมาถึง 

 

 

 

ที่นอนข้างกายฮักซ์ว่างเปล่า เย็นเฉียบ เหลือเพียงผ้าปูที่นอนยับย่น หลักฐานการมีอยู่ของไคโล เร็น 

 

 

 

เร็นมีหนทางของตัวเองอยู่แล้ว 

เขาแค่ไม่หนักแน่นมากพอ 

 

 

 

ส่วนฮักซ์ก็แค่ไม่เหลืออะไร 

 

 

 

รอยยิ้มจางๆ ปรากฎบนใบหน้าขาวซีด น้ำตาหยดใสๆ ไหลรินจากหางตาถึงแก้ม มุมปาก เขาไม่ได้คิดว่าตัวเองเหลืออะไร เขาไม่ต้องคิดเลย ...เพราะมันไม่มีอะไรเหลืออยู่

 

 

 

เสียงนก เสียงจิ้งหรีดเรไรที่ได้ยินเมื่อคืน เพราะฟอร์ซของเขา ตอนนี้ไม่แล้ว เขาไม่ได้ยิน และเขาอาจไม่มีโอกาสได้ยินมันอีกครั้ง อาจไม่มีโอกาสได้สัมผัสผิวดิน ผืนน้ำที่คุ้นเคย

 

 

 

หากแต่เขาได้ปกป้อง ‘พลัง’ เอาไว้

 

 

 

“นี่น่ะเหรอเร็น ...ที่หนังสือพวกนั้นอยากจะบอก”

 

 

 

หนังสือปรัชญาหลายเล่มถูกเก็บซ่อนไว้ในห้องของเร็น มันถูกวางทิ้งไว้จนฝุ่นจับ ฮักซ์ใช้เวลาว่างเท่าที่ตัวเองมีในการอ่านหนังสือพวกนั้น เขาอ่านไม่เลือก เขาอยากเข้าใจโลกนอกกองทัพ เขาอยากเข้าใจเร็น และในที่สุด ...เขาได้รู้จักกับความรักเป็นครั้งแรก เพราะหนังสือพวกนั้น และเพราะไคโล เร็น 

 

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

_From this moment on I know_

_  
Exactly where my life will go_

_  
Seems that all I really was doing_

__  
Was waiting for love  



End file.
